


can't keep my hands to myself ( i could, but why would i want to)

by illogicool



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kuroko is clingy, M/M, Vague sexual scene, embarrassed!Kuroko, he laughs a lot in this, horny!akashi, loving!Akashi, vague mentions of them doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicool/pseuds/illogicool
Summary: Akashi is on a business trip and Kuroko is lonely.





	can't keep my hands to myself ( i could, but why would i want to)

**Author's Note:**

> djojfosjf I had an epiphany after I slept on the couch and got a backache. now enjoy this //throws to readers

Akashi is a busy man - that much Kuroko knows. What he doesn’t know is why Akashi decided to take that business trip to Tokyo, leaving him all alone here. He almost wishes he had accepted the custom made Akashi dakimakura that Kise offered him. He shivers at the thought of it. Instead it is 12 AM and the queen bed feels all too empty without his favourite redhead next to him. I miss him,he thinks to himself and it feels like his heart is beating too hard in his already fragile chest. Thump, it goes - almost in sync with the tick and tocks of the clock on the wall. It feels like his heart will burst open anytime soon with longing; it feels like a ticking time bomb.   
So what if he reaches beneath his thick frumpy sweater and lets it graze against his chest softly, the way Akashi would. So what if he lets one hand linger down to the front of his crotch, rubbing at it - imagining piercing crimson red and amber eyes looking at him intently.   
He stops and lets out a sigh.  
“This is unbecoming of me,” he whispers to himself but he can’t help it that he misses Akashi.   
And so he pulls his blanket to the couch and lets the TV lull him to sleep.   
\-   
He wakes up to crimson red. Kuroko adjusts himself, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes.He moves away the red blanket that he assumes Akashi’s put on him while he was asleep and as he tries to sit up does he realise the blooming ache in his back.   
“My back hurts”, Kuroko says plainly and Akashi cocks a brow at this.   
“You slept on the couch. I’m not surprised.”  
“I was feeling lonely,” Kuroko murmurs. It isn’t strange for Akashi to go on business trips. Even when they were dating back in high school, Kuroko was used to going back and forth between Kyoto and Tokyo just to see Akashi. He casts a glance at the man in front of him - wondering when he’d fallen so hard; wondering when his life had started revolving around Akashi’s and how he wasn’t one to complain.   
Akashi hears this and manages a smirk.  
“So you missed me?”, he says, smiling.  
“I didn’t say that”, Kuroko retorts quietly but smiles. He’s missed this. He’s missed Akashi.   
The redhead only laughs at this and brings in Kuroko for a hug and Kuroko doesn’t deny him of it.   
“How are you so good”, Kuroko says,pausing to catch his breath.”--at making my heart skip like this.”   
“Because I am Akashi Seijuro”, Akashi says back and of course, Kuroko thinks. He’s talking about Akashi Seijuro who’s good at everything. Whose presence is like a king.Whose very smile would send people to their knees and whose voice could send them groveling. And Kuroko’s glad that they both found each other because no one could understand Akashi on a level that he could. They both could say the same for each other. They were on a different wavelength. Akashi burns bright in all that he does - never faltering - and he --   
And he, is his shadow, always supporting him from the side.   
They hug for another moment, just reveling in each other’s presence before Kuroko lets out a groan.   
“Akashi- kun, massage my back please”  
“Okay”,Akashi laughs and his gaze at Kuroko is soft and full of love.”Okay.”   
\-   
Akashi slides his hands down Kuroko’s back - expertly releasing the tension and the knots even Kuroko wasn’t aware about but when Akashi nudges his knuckles at a particular knot, it leaves Kuroko breathless and before he knows it, a long moan accidentally leaves his mouth. Akashi’s hands stop for a moment and Kuroko knows he’s in trouble.   
“Oh?”, Akashi says with a lilt in his voice and Kuroko knows he’s got that damned grin on his face.   
Kuroko’s face promptly turns red and feels now all too warm so all he does in response is bury his face in his pillow. “Do not”, Kuroko says, pausing, “-- say anything”.   
“I’m not saying anything,Tetsuya but--”, he says, leaning down to Kuroko’s neck, softly pressing a kiss and before he knows it, whispers into Kuroko’s ears. “I could find other uses for this massage oil and it involves me taking my clothes off too.”   
“Akashi- kun is too horny for his own good”, Kuroko whispers into his pillow but doesn’t show any sign of resisting.


End file.
